1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a memory device and a memory system including the same, and more particularly, to a memory device for supporting a multi-application, and a memory system including the same.
2. Related Art
A memory system may include a memory device and a memory controller controlling the memory device. The memory device may include an application or an application chip set including multiple applications. The memory device includes a chip decoder for selecting an application and selecting a function to be performed by the selected application.
The chip decoder selects an application by using firmware supported according to the application, and in a memory device including the application chip set, the chip decoder uses firmware appropriate to each application. For example, the application chip set may include a Solid State Drive (SSD), a Multimedia Card (MMC), a Secure Digital Card (SD), Micro Secure Digital Card MSD) a memory Stick, an Embedded Multimedia Card (eMMC), a Perfect Page NAND (PPN), and Double Data Rate 3 (DDR3), and may include two or more applications among them. The applications have different electric characteristics and operation characteristics, so that a controller includes firmware for controlling each of the applications.
However, in order to use various firmware, manufacturing costs of the memory devices may increase, and test costs and the like for each firmware may increase.